La légende du Sabre de Seimei
by Jijisub
Summary: Un katana légendaire celui de Seimei, un ronin redoutable… Voilà ce qui a bercé l’enfance d’Ichigo. Jusqu’au jour où… Shonen ai/Au


Genre : Shonen-ai / AU / OOC / Jidai Mono / Shudo

Couple : Zaraki x Ichigo

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment. Mais, je voulais changer un peu ^^. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil !

Auteur : Jijisub

Scénario : Seeliah

Synopsis :

Un katana légendaire celui de Seimei, un ronin redoutable… Voilà ce qui a bercé l'enfance d'Ichigo. Jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

Ichigo était allongé dans son lit attendant impatiemment que son père lui raconte pour une énième fois la légende du sabre de Seimei et du ronin Kenpachi. Le garçon tapota fiévreusement son oreiller et s'enfonça dedans alors qu'Isshin s'asseyait en face de son fils au bord du lit.

Tu es prêt fils ?

Oui !

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage du shogun et il se pencha en avant pour ébouriffer les cheveux oranges de l'enfant. Isshin prit ensuite une mine sombre et commença son récit d'une voix basse et inquiétante…

_« __Une légende raconte qu'un forgeron aux capacités surnaturelles fut un jour "mangé" par un des sabre qu'il venait de créer ! L'arme était si meurtrière, si avide de sang et de rage, qu'on la disait incandescente. On prétendait que pour la calmer entre deux combats, il fallait la plonger dans un chaudron de sang…_

Isshin fit une pause pour le suspens. Ichigo tira la couverture près de ses yeux grands ouverts. Puis le récit repris :

_« On disait aussi que le Sabre Seimei tuait son maître si celui ci ne parvenait à mater la rage de l'arme. Et pour autant qu'on le sache, tout ceci fut vrai jusqu'à ce qu'un ronin de légende domine enfin la bête : il s'appelait Kenpachi._

Nouvelle pause théâtrale. Ichigo agrippa les rebords de sa couverture et Isshin ne vit que les yeux ambres dépasser. Il s'empêcha de sourire et continua d'une voix plus sombre encore…

_« Kenpachi était un jeune guerrier, immense par la taille et dont le visage redoutable était tatoué par une ligne verticale sur la joue gauche. Donc ce féroce guerrier était une machine à tuer qui mettait son sabre au service des empereurs et des rois, ne cherchant que le carnage et le combat et se moquant des guerres gagnées ou perdues auxquelles il participait. Nombre d'hommes sont tombés sous sa lame… au cours de la guerre de Nagashino*… il disparût et plus personne n'entendit parler de l'épée de Seimei, ni du Ronin Kenpachi…_

Ichigo frissonna dans son lit et demanda d'une petite voix…

- Tu l'as connu papa ?

Isshin eut un faible sourire et finit par hocher la tête tout en répondant :

- Oui ! J'ai eu l'honneur de le connaître. A l'époque, il était très jeune et franchement… malgré son âge, il terrifiait même ceux qui faisait partit de son propre camp !

Les yeux du petit garçon brillèrent intensément.

- Tu l'as vu où la dernière fois ? Continua Ichigo.

Le shogun se caressa le menton pensif et finit par déclarer :

- Dans la province d'Echizen… je ne me rappelle plus très bien en fait !

Une voix douce et féminine murmura :

- Isshin, laisse dormir Ichigo maintenant…

- Haï, haï… Allez dors bien fils !

- Bonne nuit papa !

Le petit garçon rêva toute la nuit de bataille, de sabre et de chaudron contenant du sang… pour finir sur une grande silhouette solitaire.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo plaça son daïsho à sa ceinture et vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Le jeune homme entendit les pas précipités derrière lui et sans se retourner, il traversa la cour. La voix de Toshiro pourtant l'arrêta net.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu préfères devenir ronin alors que tu es un hatamoto ! Honte à toi Kurosaki !

Le roux se tourna lentement vers l'albinos qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du samouraï et il rétorqua :

- Mes choix ne te regardent en rien Toshiro ! Maintenant, retourne près de ton maître et laisse moi en paix !

- Tu te trompes Kurosaki… tu appartiens à Kuchiki-sama. Le shogun ne te pardonnera pas ta traîtrise !

Une expression froide vint s'inscrire sur le visage du plus vieux et après un dernier regard impassible, Ichigo quitta la cour suivit par le pré-adolescent qui le suivait. Leurs pas crissait dans les gravillons se trouvant à l'extrémité du portail en bois. Le cœur battant Ichigo poussa la porte… Il perdait à présent son statut de samouraï mais qu'importe. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme un ronin. Toshiro s'agrippa à son yukata et il supplia le plus vieux :

- Ne pars pas Ichigo…

Les yeux ambres se posèrent une dernière fois sur le visage angoissé du plus jeune et lui donna un dernier conseil :

- Toshiro… tu n'es pas digne d'être un samouraï ! Honte à toi pour te comporter telle une fille. Ton destin tu le choisis et il n'est pas forcément graver dans les tablettes. Maintenant, que ton expression redevienne celle d'un apprentis et non celle d'une jouvencelle !

Le visage de Hitsugaya se transforma peu à peu et une expression froide et impassible marquée par un froncement de sourcil vint obscurcir les traits fins du pré-adolescent. Ichigo tourna les talons et quitta enfin le demeure des Kuchiki pour partir à l'aventure. Un claquement de porte sec se fit entendre derrière lui, lui signifiant que son destin était scellé. Le cœur du jeune homme battit à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Un coup de vent vient balayer la rue bordée de hautes palissades en bois, soulevant la poussière de la terre tassée par les allés et venue incessant de la ville grouillante de monde. Les long cheveux oranges se soulevèrent légèrement sous la brise qui avait fait place. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de les attacher. Mais qu'importe après tout…

Le jeune homme attirait l'attention comme toujours. Peu de japonais avait la couleur de ses cheveux. Son pas n'était pas pressé après tout, maintenant il avait le temps pour vivre et n'avait plus aucune contrainte. Son seul problème étant de trouver quelque chose pour se sustenter ! Le jeune homme croisa de nombreux samouraï qui le regardaient avec défiance. Ichigo le savait son jeune âge allait lui causer beaucoup de problème et il devrait faire attention aux adversaires expérimentés qui croiseraient sa route !

Le roux n'avait pas beaucoup d'objectif en tête. Retrouver Kenpachi équivalait à retrouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! Mais après tout, il avait tout son temps.

Le jeune homme parcouru les routes et trouvait quelques pistes. Apparemment, Kenpachi se déplaçait beaucoup. Ichigo effectua quelques menu missions au cour de son périples et gagna plutôt bien sa vie. Enfin, il avait un peu d'argent pour se payer à manger et parfois un toit. Même s'il était devenu un ronin, le jeune homme n'oublia pas le code d'honneur des samouraï et menait une vie spartiate. Les nombreux adversaires qui croisèrent sa route lui forgèrent une excellente épée, voir redoutable.

Ichigo appris beaucoup de choses en voyageant dans les différentes régions qu'il traversait. Il croisa quelques européens chrétiens. Il les trouva laid mais leur science l'intéressa beaucoup. Le jeune homme croisa aussi quelques prêtres et certains lui apprirent quelques techniques de combat à main nue. La seule chose qu'Ichigo regrettait était parfois le yumi*. De nombreuses cicatrices vinrent aussi garnir son corps nerveux et finement musclé. Sa vie errante lui avait donné un beau teint de pêche et son regard perdait petit à petit sa froideur, seul son air impassible restait.

Cela faisait presque quatre ans, qu'Ichigo avait quitté le shoguna. Tout en marchant et en mâchouillant l'herbe haute, qu'il avait cueillis, il songea au jour de son départ. L'excitation et l'appréhension qu'il avait ressentit en entreprenant ce long voyage qui pouvait se solder par un échec. Soudain, il vit une ombre furtive et le bruit à peine perceptible de pas venant dans sa direction. Ichigo s'arrêta dans le champs d'herbes hautes, pour reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux balayaient la forêt dense se trouvant à sa droite, puis le petit cours d'eau paisible à sa gauche. Rien… Un frisson d'excitation gagna le ronin. Son adversaire se déplaçait dans le sens du vent et avait adopté son pas, calquant ainsi ses bruits à ceux du jeune homme. Sans en avoir l'air Ichigo porta la main à son obi et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu azur à peine tâché de nuage moutonneux.

Lorsque son adversaire vint l'attaquer Ichigo sortit son tento* et d'un geste souple et rapide poignarda son assaillant auquel il avait emprisonné le poignet pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. L'expression du roux n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Ichigo sentait contre sa main le liquide chaud et poisseux qui couvrait maintenant son avant-bras. L'homme qui s'effondrait sur le sol semblait être un voleur. L'éventration saignait abondamment et un filet rouge maintenant coulait des lèvres tremblante de l'homme. Ichigo maugréa en voyant son yukata couvert de sang et ne fit pas attention sur l'instant aux autres bruits.

Soudainement, un groupe de voleur apparu et un homme chauve habillé d'un yukata très court hurla :

- Bâtard ! T'as assassiné notre éclaireur…

- J'aurai certainement du me laisser égorger ? Railla Ichigo.

- T'es quoi au juste ? Questionna le chauve en dévisageant le roux de plus prêt. T'as pas l'air d'un voleur, ni d'un mendiant… T'es un ronin ?

Les yeux ambres se posèrent indifférents sur le chauve et en fait, s'apprêtait même à partir. Que lui importait ces imbéciles !

- Je crois qu'il va s'échapper ! S'écria un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt féminine.

- T'inquiète pas Yumi… je vais m'occuper de son cas ! Ricana le chauve.

Ichigo vit parfaitement l'arme s'abattre sur lui et sortit son katana plus rapidement que l'éclair. Sans difficulté, il para le coup et riposta dans un même mouvement. Les yeux de son adversaire s'arrondirent mais le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire des commentaires et continua à repousser son agresseur. Ce dernier voyant qu'il ne prenait pas le dessus malgré ses feintes commença à transpirer. La poussière soulever par leurs mouvements rapides et bientôt l'odeur âcre de leur sueur et du sang monta de leur combat. Les observateurs s'excitèrent à voir une telle escarmouche entre les deux hommes. Ils s'équivalaient et apparemment le chauve n'était pas habitué à trouver un adversaire tel que le ronin sur sa route.

Finalement d'autres voleurs, voulurent participer au combat et Ichigo se trouva bientôt encerclé. Le roux tira son wakizashi*. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement et sentait malgré tout l'adrénaline monter en lui. Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage et le chauve s'écria en ricanant :

- N'as-tu donc pas peur de la mort ?

- Foutaise… il n'y a que le combat qui importe !

Et Ichigo bondit sur ces adversaires. Malgré tout son courage et sa dextérité le jeune homme fut déborder par le nombre et cru sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'un coup violent lui fut porter à la tête. Le roux perdit conscience et fut happer par les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Le bruissement des feuilles et l'odeur de chlorophylle embaumait l'air, exit l'odeur de sang et de sueur. Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il se tâtonna pour voir s'il était toujours entier et surtout intact. A sa surprise, il n'avait aucune blessure. Un mouvement sur le côté le fit sursauter et ses yeux interceptèrent la carrure d'un homme immense. Ichigo se savait plus grand que la moyenne mais cet homme était… Les longs cheveux brun se soulevait doucement avec la brise du soir. Une voix éraillée déclara :

- Tu vas m'observer encore longtemps ? Où tu te joins à moi pour le repas ?

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Ichigo sentit la bonne odeur de poisson grillé. Son estomac cria famine, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Il se leva et se joignit à l'homme qui avait ses armes posées à côté de lui négligemment ou presque. Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent… le katana… Il s'agissait de Seimei ! Ichigo le savait et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. La forme était trop caractéristique pour qu'il puisse se tromper et son père lui en avait trop parlé précédemment pour qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Ses yeux se levèrent lentement sur l'homme brun et son cœur maintenant allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il rencontra des yeux noirs et un sourire cruel et surtout un tatouage qui traversait verticalement le visage de l'homme. Il n'y avait pas de doute… Il s'agissait de Zaraki Kenpachi ! L'homme l'interpella :

- Tu comptes rester debout comme un andouille encore longtemps. Assied-toi et mange !

- M.. merci…

Ichigo se laissa choir doucement sur le sol et suivit du regard la grande main qui lui montrait des fruits et le poisson à manger.

- Sers-toi !

Maintenant, le ronin plus vieux observait attentivement le plus jeune. Le roux n'osait pas bouger sous le regard intense posé sur lui. Quand enfin Kenpachi reprit la parole c'était pour déclarer :

- Je t'ai observé cet après-midi. Tu es plutôt rapide et bon au combat… Mais pas encore assez d'expérience pour un combat comme celui que tu as entrepris ! Tu es un ronin n'est-ce pas ?

- Haï !

Les yeux du samouraï détaillèrent la silhouette gracile et il reprit :

- Tu faisait partit de quel shoguna ?

- Kuchiki !

- Oh ? C'est un clan puissant… Pourquoi, t'on t'il renvoyé ?

- C'est moi qui les ai quitté à mes quinze ans !

Kenpachi leva un sourcil surpris et demanda :

- Ton maître ne t'a pas fait chercher ? Je suis surpris que tu sois toujours vivant !

Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage du plus vieux et il poursuivit :

- Cela prouve déjà que tu es un excellent combattant !

- Je fais tout pour ! C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Ichigo se douta qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Le jeune homme se redressa et fit un dogeza devant le brun et demanda respectueusement :

- Je voudrai que vous deveniez mon sensei afin que je devienne plus fort ! Je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez.

- Je ne prends pas d'apprentie !

- Laissez-moi vous convaincre ! Offrez-moi au moins l'opportunité de vous montrer ma valeur !

Ichigo se redressa, les poings plantés dans la terre et l'herbe. Son expression était déterminée et la lueur farouche qui s'était allumé dans le regard du jeune homme incitèrent le plus vieux à répondre en soupirant :

- Très bien… demain matin, nous aurons un combat singulier. Si tu réussis à survivre plus de cinq minutes, je te prends comme apprentie !

- Haï ! Merci infiniment.

Le roux s'inclina respectueusement. Kenpachi reprit moqueur :

- Si tu veux survivre demain mange !

Le jeune homme se réfugia dans le silence. De toute façon, l'homme ne paraissait pas spécialement bavard. Ichigo mangea avec délice le poisson et croqua à pleines dents dans les fruits. Il était heureux qu'il soit en été. La soirée était douce et agréable une invite à la rêverie et à la douceur de vivre. Le roux se laissa aller et s'allongea sur le sol calant son petit baluchon sous sa tête. Ses yeux observaient le ciel qui virait doucement dans les couleurs bleu, violet et rose avec des touches de oranges et crème. Les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent doucement et ne vit pas le regard pensif du ronin sur lui.

- Apprentie ? Tss…

Kenpachi se laissa choir également sur le sol après avoir lancé deux morceaux de bois dans le feu qui brûlait doucement. Il détailla la frêle silhouette qui pourtant avec des réflexes impressionnants et surtout un instinct du combat comme rarement il en avait vu même parmi les samouraï les plus chevronnés. Ce gamin était comme un diamant brut qu'il fallait tailler et polir !

Les yeux de Kenpachi se fermèrent également et l'homme sombra dans un sommeil profond.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se leva à l'aube. Il se redressa et observa tout d'abord les restes du feu qui se consumait encore, se souvenant à peine de sa journée de la veille quand soudain son regard rencontra le katana du dormeur en face de lui. Son cœur battit à tout rompre et un certain trouble l'envahit en songeant qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'homme qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis quatre ans. Ichigo se redressa et quitta sa place pour se diriger vers le cours d'eau qui se trouvait non loin. Il défit son yukata et commença ses ablutions. Kenpachi s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit des feuilles qui se froissaient sous les pas. Ses yeux détaillèrent au loin la physionomie du jeune homme qui se révélait sous le jour naissant. Elle avait été taillée par les combats. Un certain trouble envahit le ronin qui se redressa et s'étira.

Un combat pour débuter la journée… rien de tel pour vous réveiller un homme. Kenpachi ramassa son katana et se redressa pour porter à nouveau son regard vers le roux qui se dirigeait vers lui. La lueur qui brillait dans le regard du plus jeune sur lui ne lui échappait pas. Ainsi il l'admirait ? L'idiot !

Ichigo s'était rhabillé et regagnait le campement de fortune. Le jeune homme ramassa son katana et retira le fourreau. Le bruit de la lame qui glisse lentement dans un bruit métallique était assourdissant un matin d'été ou seul le bruissement des feuilles et celui du cours d'eau venait interrompre le silence relatif de la nature.

Un sourire carnassier vint fendre le visage de Kenpachi qui retira d'un coup sec le fourreau de son arme et la lame édentée fit son apparition. Ichigo sentit un frisson d'excitation serpenter sa colonne vertébrale. Mais le jeune homme offrit un visage impassible à son adversaire. Le roux empoigna à deux mains son katana et porta la première attaque que le plus vieux esquiva sans utiliser son arme. Un ricanement se fit entendre :

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Railla le brun.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se déplaça souplement sur la terre sèche ce qui soulevait des petites volutes de poussières. Ses coups commencèrent à pleuvoir certainement moins puissants que ceux porter par son adversaire mais nombreux et très bien placé. De plus sa vitesse de déplacement poussait Kenpachi a se tenir sur ces gardes constamment. Le jeune homme était très fort en combat un contre un. Zaracki sentit monter en lui l'excitation d'un combat équitable ou presque. Ichigo malgré tout manquait d'expérience dans certaines de ces feintes ou laissaient des ouvertures malencontreuses. Mais le potentiel du gamin le fit sourire.

Heureux Zaracki ne retenait maintenant plus ces coups et attaqua le jeune homme avec force et hargne. Ichigo bientôt se sentit épuisé par le combat et avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face à l'homme déchaîné devant lui. Pour la première fois, il sut ce qu'était un réel combat et il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment goûté à la peur et au désespoir d'une bataille perdue d'avance. Ichigo pourtant jeta toutes ces forces dans le duel qui l'opposait au ronin et il se sentit gagner par la peur de perdre. Ichigo voulait gagner et devenir l'apprentis de Kenpachi. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et Seimei vint se placer sous le menton du roux. Ichigo leva les yeux vers Kenpachi et son regard ne flancha pas. Il était prêt à mourir et Zaraki s'en rendit compte. Un nouveau sourire se forma sur ces lèvres et il déclara :

- Tu as gagné… je te prends comme apprentis…

- Mais… mais j'ai perdu ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Tss… Je t'ai demandé de tenir juste cinq minutes contre moi et je pense que tu as tenu au moins un quart d'heure ! C'est plutôt flatteur pour toi… Se moqua de sa voix éraillée du ronin.

Zaraki se détourna du jeune homme étalé sur le sol et récupéra son fourreau pour placer son katana dans son obi. Il lança négligemment :

- Si tu veux rester toute la journée ici à ta guise… moi, je reprends la route.

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et récupéra ses affaires et couru pour rattraper son maître. L'estomac du plus jeune cria famine à sa grande honte. Kenpachi secoua la tête et déclara :

- Plus loin, il y a un village… tu as de l'argent ?

- Haï !

Nous irons nous restaurez là-bas et ensuite, j'ai un rendez-vous pour une mission pour le seigneur local. Je te demanderai d'ailleurs de ne rien dire durant la conversation. Il n'y a que moi qui parle !

- Haï !

Kenpachi baissa son regard vers le plus jeune et déclara finalement :

- Je suis Zaraki Kenpachi ! Tu veux toujours que je sois ton maître ?

Ichigo leva la tête vivement et le ronin vit à nouveau la lueur d'admiration et autre chose briller dans le fond des yeux ambres, ce qui le troubla.

- Haï ! Je suis Kurosaki ichigo.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils et finit par dire d'une voix lointaine :

- Cela me dit quelque chose… Kurosaki… J'ai connu Kurosaki Isshin, un shogun du secteur de Kanto…

- C'était mon père ! Affirma Ichigo.

Le plus vieux s'arrêta et observa le jeune homme et il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que le fils d'un shogun fait ici en tant que ronin ?

- Mon père a été assassiné lorsque j'avais six ans environ. Ma mère a été également tué et mes deux petites sœurs vendues. Notre famille a perdu son titre et ses terres… Et j'ai été vendu au nouveau seigneur des terres Kurosaki…

- Le seigneur Kuchiki ?

- Haï !

- Tu étais hatamoto ?

- Haï !

- Je vois… Ton père était un très bon combattant ! Fit sincère Kenpachi. Si je me souviens de lui aussi clairement, c'est parce ce qu'il maniait l'épée pratiquement aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne qui avait son équivalent…

- Baissant les yeux à nouveau vers le roux, il finit dans un souffle :

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Ichigo rougit légèrement mais essaya de resta de marbre face au compliment dont il ne se jugeait pas digne. Plus tard, les deux hommes mangeaient de bon appétit dans l'auberge du village. La petite vieille qui vint les servir étaient aimable quoique méfiante. Les yeux d'Ichigo parcourait la salle. Les murs de bois étaient couvert d'amulettes diverses. Le plafond n'existait pas, on voyait la charpente et les tuiles du bâtiment. Le sol en terre battue était nettoyé de toute saleté. Dans l'ensemble une des auberges les mieux entretenues qu'il ai vu jusqu'à présent. Une fois finit, Kenpachi demanda son chemin et ils reprirent la route en silence. Ichigo lançait souvent des coups d'œil à son maître… toujours avec cette impression de rêve. Incapable d'imaginer qu'il avait réussit là au bout de quatre ans à le retrouver.

Arrivé à destination, ils furent accueillis par le seigneur des lieux du nom de Ukitake Juyshiro. Ce dernier montra sa surprise en voyant le roux accompagné la montagne de muscle qu'était le ronin.

- Je pensais que vous viviez seul !

- Y'a t'il un inconvénient à ce que je sois accompagner de mon apprentis ?

- Non.. non…

Les yeux d'Ukitake ne cessaient d'aller et venir sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient droit devant lui. Leurs visages complètement impassibles ne laissaient rien deviner de leurs pensées. L'albinos soupira et finit par engager la conversation avec Kenpachi et lui demanda de déloger une horde de brigand qui empoisonnait la région en détruisant les récoltes, paniquait la population et brûlait des maisons isolées. Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux peu après et Ichigo suivit sans aucune parole son maître.

Kenpachi apprécia le calme et le silence du jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il avait subit une discipline de fer. De plus, le roux l'écoutait toujours avec respect et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans rechigner. Les deux hommes mirent deux semaines pour débusquer les voleurs et vandales. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leurs missions, les groupes n'étaient constitué que de morts. Avant de regagner la demeure de la région, les deux hommes firent une halte pour laver leurs yukatas couvert de sang. Chacun était dans son coin pour savonner ses vêtements. Finalement, Ichigo étendit sur des branches son vêtement et s'assis sur l'herbe grillée par le soleil.

Le jeune homme est surpris lorsque Kenpachi fait de même et s'installe à côté de lui. Le corps pratiquement nu du jeune homme fait battre le cœur de Zaraki. Ichigo lui aussi est troublé par la proximité de l'autre. Pour surmonter son trouble le plus vieux proposa des exercices et bientôt les deux hommes étaient trop occupés par leur entraînement qu'à leurs sentiments. Lorsque leurs vêtements furent sec, ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure d'Ukitake où ils récupèrent leurs récompenses.

°°0°0°°

Zaraki se frappa discrètement son estomac de contentement. Ils avaient mangé comme des rois et maintenant, ils avaient repris la route. Le ronin ayant été appelé auprès d'un autre seigneur. Les yeux sombres du plus vieux détaillèrent Ichigo et il finit par lui demander :

- T'as jamais voulu te venger de Kuchiki ?

Surpris le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son maître et rétorqua :

- Non… Je n'y ai jamais songé. Mais d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours voulu quitter son service !

- As-tu l'intention de rester un ronin toute ta vie ?

- Haï !

- Pas envie de fonder une famille ? Tu n'es plus samouraï…

Ichigo leva vivement la tête et croisa le regard sombre et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et le cœur d'Ichigo cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine. La langue qui cherchait la sienne était douce contre toute attente et le jeune homme après être sortit de sa stupeur répondit au baiser du plus vieux. Le jeune homme admirait Zaraki et éprouvait du respect pour lui. Alors avoir une relation comme celle-ci avec son maître, oui il le voulait… Le baiser se prolongeant l'oranger glissa ses mains autour du cou du ronin et approfondit l'échange chaud et sensuel.

Lorsque Zaraki se recula, ses yeux rencontrant ceux captivants du plus jeune. Ce dernier lui répondit :

- Non… puisque j'ai décidé de passer ma vie avec toi !

Un sourire carnassier barra le visage du plus vieux qui se pencha une nouvelle fois pour effleurer les lèvres du plus jeune et murmurer à son oreille :

- Es-tu sur d'être à la hauteur pour rester près de moi ?

Ichigo eu un sourire qui effleura ces lèvres et une lueur malicieuse apparue au fond de son regard.

- Es-tu sur de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

Un grognement vint du fond de gorge de Kenpachi qui attrapa le jeune homme et le plaqua contre lui. Ichigo se sentit écraser par la carrure impressionnante de son futur amant et lorsqu'il rencontra la lueur amusée dans le regard du plus vieux, son cœur palpita. Le ronin riait doucement et il déclara :

- Insolent… ça c'était ma réplique !

Et avant que le jeune homme comprenne ce qui se passait, il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe haute. Les long cheveux de jais du ronin lui caressait le visage et se dernier murmura :

- Je savais bien que tu étais à part…

Et Kenpachi reprit ses caresses et ses baisers auxquels ne manqua pas de répondre à ces dernières avec ardeur le jeune homme. Ichigo était très troublé par la tendresse dont pouvait faire preuve cet homme qui sur un champ de bataille était sans pitié. Mais qu'importe dans le fond, il avait trouvé sa place auprès de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et admiré toute sa vie !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Seimei : sans nom

Ronin : samouraï n'ayant pas de rattachement à un seigneur

Hatamoto : samouraï rattaché à un shogun

Yumi : Arc

Wakizashi : est la lame d'honneur du samouraï, plus petit que le katana

Katana : Sabre du samouraï

Daïsho : il s'agit du katana et watkizashi porte ensemble (qui veut dire plus grand, plus petit)

Tento : petit poignard utilisé comme arme de poing, mais aussi pour se faire hara-kiri (seppuku)

Shudo : c'est la relation sexuelle qui lie un maitre et son élève (très pratiqué chez les samouraï)

Nagashino : Bataille de Nagashino 1575 eu lieu au château de Nagashino dans la province de Mikawa au Japon.


End file.
